the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes
'Description' A page for tropes regarding TNW and its characters. Don't edit the page; if you have suggestions, just tell me. >Dont edit the page, huehuehuehue. Nafarias (talk) 19:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) (Nafarias went MIA soon after.) Original google docs document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RKLM4gx8vrragtRiLp66Scyd3bugPn_0KVo0WvjyoQ0/edit# 'Tropes' *Absurdly Sharp Blade: Any legendary sword, since they have a passive sharpness attribute. *Action Girl: Nui, Amaya and Celeste. And Tanyu, though she doesn’t seem like it. *Adorkable: Tanyu and Sessho. *All Your Base Are Belong to Us: Seems like the goal of some organizations, such as the Oni with Ame… which was succesful, by the way. *Animal Motifs: Okami (Wolves), Tanyu and Hiwatari (Spiders), Susamo (Foxes), Levi (Herons), Tibs (Monkeys), Ryuu (Toads)... Anyone with a summoning contract, really. ** Shinkiro (Cthulhu?) *Asexual/Celibate Hero: Susamo, until Tanyu happened. *Asskicking Equals Authority: How Iwa gets its Kages. Well, how Iwa got Mika would be a better explanation. *Back from the Dead: Eclipse, Tibs, Nui, Taikenji and all other characters that got revived. *Badass in a Nice Suit: Almost every male character fits under this trope at least one point in their lifetimes. *Battle Couple: Nobu and Amaya. *BFS: The Executioner’s Blade, wielded by Tibs. The Devourer, wielded by Shinkiro, also counts. Also, Amaya’s Samehiga and Mizuhanken. *Big Fancy House: Tibs has had at least three. *Blade Below The Shoulder: Zumoni’s Armlength Blades. *Broken Bird: Zumoni. *Body Horror: The Gami Clan in general represents this trope. Shinkiro with his EGF, and Masaki Gami with Ikga-controlled form. *Can't Hold His Liquor: Jeisen. *Child Soldiers: Not so present as much as in the Naruto canon; most characters are already in their late teens or are already adults, with only a few characters becoming ninjas as early as the characters in canon. *Combat Medic: Shinkiro’s clones and Tanyu. *Combat Tentacles: Shinkiro himself. *Covert Pervert: Averted with Shinji, who doesn’t even try to hide it. *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: From Shinkiro to Sessho, more than half of the playerbase is this. *Dangerous Forbidden Technique: Subverted. Techniques that are this in canon are spammed like there’s no tomorrow by the characters, since it’s easier mechanic-wise to just treat them as normal techniques. *Dark Is Not Evil: Amaya with her use of Dark Release. *Death Is Cheap: 50k, yo. *Eldritch Abomination: Ikga/Masaki Gami. *Empathic Weapon: Perry and Ezekeial count. *Evil Weapon: The Blood Blade ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). *Explaining Your Power to the Enemy: Barely ever done; the wiki is there for a reason. *Faceless Goons: The Masks would count, with their… masks. *Fantastic Nuke: Many techniques count as this, but Nuclear Release is obviously the best example. *First Name Basis: Pretty much everyone with everyone. Differently than canon, characters don’t even use honorifics. Probably because we all speak english. *Flash Back: Most character developments are this. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: Strider and Rose, respectively. *Highly-Visible Ninja: … pretty much everyone. *I Believe I Can Fly: Clais, Tibs, Celeste and Nobu (through a more unconventional way). *Idiot Hero: Ryuu. Expected, since he’s a copy of the canon series’ main character. *In Harmony With Nature: Naoku, because of his clan’s abilities. *Invisible Parents: EVERYONE’S, with a few exceptions. Well, until the characters hit start their S-rank arcs, which is when all the parents show up. Mostly the evil ones. *It Is Not Your Time: Though Jeisen almost died during the destruction of Akumu, he only had to give a motivational speech and bam, guess who’s back. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Is Malkeru this, or a straight up Jerk with a Heart of Jerk? *Kill It With Ice: Zenko, Levi and Reiko, being users of Ice Release. *Killed Off for Real: Barely any examples, considering revival costs 50k Ryo. There’s a few NPC examples, for example, Shuriyko Uchiha, but that one came back once so who knows. *Local Hangout: There is one for each group of characters, pretty much. Shinkiro, Nui and co. go to Okami’s brewery, Konoha-nin to Haydon’s winery or Jeisen’s office, and if anything Amaya’s office will probably become one too. *Long-Haired Pretty Boy: Haydon, Malkeru, Sessho and Shinkiro all fit under this trope. *The Messiah: Jeisen, if anyone, with his speech during the destruction of Akumu, his speech during his retaking of Konoha and his rescuer, super polite personality. *Mighty Glacier: Sessho, with his sucky speed but incredible endurance and strength. *Mr. Fanservice: Susamo and Tibs, who are pretty much always shirtless. *Mundane Utility: Does Shinkiro’s tentacles being user for censored count? *No Social Skills: Nobu, since he was raised as a child soldier. Err, an actual one. *Nobody Poops: The sub mostly falls under this trope, but Tibs was the only and until now first one to ever roleplay the action of taking a dump. *Obfuscating Stupidity: Sessho, who plays dumb in order to achieve his own, dark plans. *Oddly Small Organization: The Masks, though they’re hardly a proper organization. *Older Than They Look: Shinkiro falls under this trope sometimes, being 14 but taller and more muscular than other characters. *Only a Flesh Wound: "Oh, my god! That was my arm! They ripped off my arm! - A quote not uttered by anyone at any point in this sub’s lifetime. *Organ Theft: Gami clan with eyes and Shinkiro with hearts. *Power Perversion Potential: Shinkiro’s tentacles, anyone with Chakra Arms/Chains, Susamo’s natural tail, Strider’s ‘blood blade’ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Amaya’s Hydrification… really, there are lots of examples. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: Ryuu (Red) and Strider (Blue). Also, Zenko (Red) and Vash (Blue). And lastly, Susamo (Red) and Sessho (Blue). *Ship Sinking: … and there goes KantaNui. Again. *Ship Tease: Not much, because characters go pretty directly to under the sheets after their owners decide they want to make their characters be together. Shinkiro and Nui have been getting a lot of this, though. *Size Shifter: Naoku, since he can become a goddamn Titan. *Space Master: Currently, Jeisen and Kurai, with their usage of Kamui. *Sugar and Ice Personality: Strider. He’s mostly cold with everyone, but he can be warm to people he cares about. Hardly ever happens, though. *Teen Genius: A lot of characters, even the ones with low INT. But that stat is going to the dumps already, so… *Took a Level in Badass: Most characters as they hit Jonin and higher, some even before that. *Tranquil Fury: What happens when most of the higher-ranked characters get angry. Tibs and Jeisen are prime examples. Category:Silly